1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lights for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a light holder for motor vehicles which is easily detachable for users to change.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, lights are formed integrally with a motor vehicle (e.g., car or motorcycle). However, integral lights suffered from a couple of disadvantages. For example, the whole light is required to be replaced with a new one if only a component thereof is damaged due to, for example, a traffic accident. Further, a user cannot replace the existing light with another one of a different shape. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.